bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bats!
Bats! * Season #: 7 * Season Ep #: 21 * Overall Ep #: 127 Summary When vampire fruit bats take over the town orchard, Caramel Cider and Sugar Pie are at odds regarding how to deal with them, but disaster strikes when Sugar turns into a vampire bat-noid after one of Lollipop's spells backfires. Episode (Opening shot: fade in to a tract of the town orchard land at sunrise, every tree fully loaded with fruit. Pan slightly to frame Caramel Cider crouched on an overlooking hill.) * [Caramel Cider] "Any minute now…" (As she tenses for action, the first morning rays wash over the orchard and a rooster’s crow makes itself heard loud and clear.) * [Caramel Cider] (rearing up) "Yee-haa! It’s officially fruit-buckin’ day!" (trotting among trees) "Look at all those fruits—ripe and juicy! Perfect for buckin’!" (The legs in orange stockings come up and solidly make contact with a trunk, and a shower of fruits in all colors tumbles down around her in slow motion. She lifts her head and forelegs, lost in the moment’s bliss, and lets one particularly red specimen drop toward her raised hands. Normal speed resumes when it touches them, disintegrating into a spatter of pulp that ruins the farmer’s good mood in a heartbeat. In less time than it takes to say “puree,” shriveled apples rain down all around her.) * [Caramel Cider] "What the heck is goin’ on?" (Overhead shot; she looks up with a shocked gasp.) * [Caramel Cider] "They’re back!" (Zoom out and stop among the leaves. A bat-shaped silhouette flits across the screen, followed by a cloud of them dense enough to black out the view altogether.) ---------- (Opening shot: fade in to a close-up of above the Rainbow House. It is later in the morning, and the bell is ringing wildly. On the start of the next line, zoom out to a long shot that frames the orchard in the distance, Caramel hovers above, and her eleven siblings and Beeping racing onto the property. The redheaded cowgirl has cleaned the goop from her hands.) * [Caramel Cider] "ATTENTION! THIS IS A TOWN ORCHARD CODE RED! I NEED ALL HANDS—AND CLAWS—ON DECK!" (They reach her and the bell stops ringing as she finishes.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Calm down, Caramel!" (Caramel gets in her face.) * [Caramel Cider] "Calm down?" (backing her up) "How can I calm down at a time like this? Vampire fruit bats are attackin’ the town orchard!" (She floats past Lollipop Pops.) * [Lollipop Pops] "But I thought the fruit bats usually stayed put in the west orchard." * [Caramel Cider] "The fruit bats do…" (pacing a bit) "…but these aren’t just your everyday ordinary fruit bats." (She stops, the light around her going dim to leave her standing in an ominous spot.) * [Caramel Cider] "They’re vampire fruit bats!" (Start pacing; light comes up.) "I’ll be derned if they think they’re gonna sink their fangs into one blue-ribbon apple!" (By the end of this, she has descended down by the fence, the edge of a tarp barely in view and covering something quite large. This is nipped and yanked away to expose said something as a tree bearing a single apple that is perhaps half a head taller than she is. The gargantuan fruit rests on the ground, its weight causing the tree’s upper portion to bend 90 degrees. It sparkles in the light, eliciting a round of appreciative responses from the others.) * [Caramel Cider] "This here’s our entry into the Apple Mountains State Fair's produce competition." (She breathes on a patch of skin and polishes it with her hand.) "You know how much TLC goes into gettin’ an apple to grow like this?" (Close-up of the spot as she finishes, pulling her leg away away to expose the reflection of the approaching Gelatin Soft.) * [Gelatin Soft] "Caramel!" (admiring his image) "When you go big, you really go big!" * [Caramel Cider] "Them vampire bats want to shrivel it up like a raisin." (Sugar Pie flies over to her.) * [Sugar Pie] "Oh, I’m sure if we just let them know how special that particular apple is to you, they’ll leave it alone." * [Caramel Cider] (sarcastically) "Yeah, right. Be my guest." (The blonde cutie pie beams at the suggestion, completely missing the tone of these words. Wipe to a stretch of bat-infested trees, the grass around their trunks littered with ruined apples; Sugar flies into view and lands in front of them.) * [Sugar Pie] "Um, excuse me? Mr. Vampire Bat?" (Another wrecked fruit is thrown down, barely missing as it goes splat.) * [Sugar Pie] "We were just wondering if maybe—" (hastily) "—you wouldn’t mind leaving that really big apple alone?" (Her best “pretty please” grin is met with dead silence for a moment, followed by a machine-gun barrage of apple seeds spat into her face. Sugar flies away with a shudder; cut to her returning to Caramel, a few seeds stuck in her hair.) * [Caramel Cider] "Well?" (Sugar wipes herself clean.) "What’d he say?" * [Sugar Pie] "Um, yes." * [Caramel Cider] (smiling) "Huh?" * [Sugar Pie] "But it could’ve been a no." (Caramel groans disgustedly.) "This is the first vampire fruit bat I’ve ever met, and, well, it might take some time for me to really understand their language." * [Caramel Cider] "Uh-huh. And in the meantime, this pest and his vermin friends are gonna go after my prized apple—and while they’re at it, every other apple in the orchard! These vampire bats are nothin’ but a buncha monsters!" * [Sugar Pie] (taken aback) "Monsters? Oh, that’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?" (Sugar gets in her face.) * [Caramel Cider] "No, I do not." ~(Song)~ (The camera swivels quickly behind the pair to frame the trees they are both looking at, and the bats filling one of them scatter into a red-eyed swarm. One swoops toward the camera and up/away; behind it, the trees become gnarled and ravaged and the entire view takes on a gloomy, blighted appearance.) [Caramel Cider] * Those vampire bats will give you a fright * (to Lollipop, Beeping) Eatin’ apples both day and night * They rest for a minute, maybe three * Then they’re eatin’ every apple in your apple tree (She gestures off to one side, the camera panning in that direction to stop on a tree that is swiftly picked nearly clean by two bats. A third puts its head out from the leaves and bites into one of the last apples, sucking it dry and spitting the drained husk so that it bounces across the grass to stop at Caramel's hands; she crushes it.) [Caramel Cider] * They don’t care about nada * (to Gelatin, Cotton) Not zilch, no, nothin’ * (gesturing about; bats fly up from trees, leaving the limbs bare) * ’Cept bringin’ about an orchard’s destruction (One flies past the camera and away; now Sugar crosses to Caramel and lays a hand on her shoulder. The focus softens and the normal colors resume.) [Sugar Pie] * Now wait just a minute, there’s another side to this * And if I did not defend them, then I would be remiss (Two bats are seen in full light—similar to ordinary bats except for their large eyes, long fangs, and leaf-veined ears. One cradles a baby.) [Sugar Pie] * These bats are mamas and papas too (The young one flies up and nestles in Sugar's hair as she arrives on the scene.) * They care for their young just like we creatures do (It nuzzles her cheek happily. Back to the rest of the group, the gloomy color scheme taking hold again and the soft focus ending.) [Caramel Cider] * Oh, gimme a break, you’re bein’ too kind * These creatures have a one-track mind (Tilt quickly up to a bat—rather less cuddly-looking than the ones Sugar envisioned—seated at a table on a branch and ready to dig into an apple placed on it.) * The orchard is not their restaurant (Another one flies up and grabs the meal away; the thwarted diner gives chase with a yowl.) * But do they ever think what others may want? * No, they don’t, and that is just a fact (She crosses to the two bats, now having a tug-of-war over the apple on the path.) * These bats, they simply don’t know how to act (Knock it out of their grip; they fly away. As Sugar sings, the colors brighten again and the focus softens as before.) [Sugar Pie] * That’s where I have to disagree (Tilt up quickly to the cute bat couple from her last verse, holding an apple between them.) * They’re loyal to their family (They bite; the apple bursts in a hail of seeds that drift down over the orchards.) * Spreading seeds both far and wide (Pan quickly to Caramel, holding up a blanket behind herself and spreading it like a pair of bat wings; the gloomy color scheme returns.) [Caramel Cider] * You see one comin’, you’d better run and hide (She sweeps the cloth past the camera; behind it, the view wipes to a long shot of her addressing all but Sugar. The sky has gone red, and a giant, red-eyed bat silhouette looms up over the fence, matching her movements.) [Caramel Cider] * They’re big, and ugly, and mean as sin (Another sweep clears the red sky to show the stricken apple trees.) * Will you look at the state my trees are in? (Sugar flies over as a new tree sprouts up and develops a crop of apples.) [Sugar Pie] * They help your trees, they’ll grow stronger faster (A swing of Caramel's hand, and the new tree falls backward as if made of cardboard.) [Caramel Cider] * They’ve turned my life to a total disaster (Now Cinnamon, Gelatin, and Lemon Drop pace a circle around Sugar.) [Gelatin Soft] * Well, I for one don’t have a doubt [Cinnamon, Lemon] * These vermin must be stamped right out (Vanilla Cake and Rainbow Flavor swoop down.) [Vanilla Cake] * I second that, they’ve got to go [Rainbow Flavor] * These bats, they’ve got to hit the road (Caramel advances toward the camera, having disposed of her blanket.) [Caramel Cider] * It comes down to just one simple fact * They’ve crossed the line, it’s time to fight them back (Sugar soon finds herself ringed in by the other eleven CandyCakes.) [All but Sugar] * Stop the bats, stop the bats * Make them go and not come back * Stop the bats, stop the bats * Make them go and not come back (Cut from one singer to another during the next two lines.) * Stop the bats, stop the bats * Make them go and not come back (Caramel back Sugar down into a scared, shivering crouch.) [Caramel Cider] * Yes, it comes down to just one simple fact * They’ve crossed the line, it’s time that we attack ~ (Song ends with the eleven nod resolutely in time)~ (The landscape returns to its normal color as a shadow extends over the cringing blonde animal lover. She opens her eyes and finds that it belongs to Lemon Drop, who helps her up off the dirt.) * [Lemon Drop] "I'm sorry, but I believe Caramel Cider is right. These vampire fruit bats sound evil!" (Zoom out slightly.) * [Caramel Cider] (pacing in foreground) "So let’s get to roundin’ ’em up so that they don’t destroy the rest of the orchard." * [Choco Cream, Cotton Puffy] "Fruit bat roundup, fruit bat roundup!" * [Sugar Pie] "Um, excuse me, but, um, what if instead of rounding them up, we…let them have part of the orchard?" (The rest of the group stops in its collective tracks, Caramel voicing an angry little groan before they round on Sugar.) * [Caramel Cider] "Have you lost your pest-lovin’ mind?" * [Sugar Pie] "They’re only here because they’re hungry. If we built a sanctuary for them, they could have their own apples to enjoy." (Caramel starts to mull this over.) "After a while, they could even help the rest of your orchard!" (walking past her) "The vampire bats don’t eat the seeds of the apples, and when they spit them out, they grow into even more productive apple trees." (On the end of this, the camera zooms out slightly to frame the tree she has reached—lush and greed and laden with a fresh crop.) * [Sugar Pie] (crossing yard to her) "Listen, Sugar Pie. That sounds real nice and all, but every second we spend buildin’ this so-called sanctuary is a second they’ll spend destroyin’ orchard!" (Zoom out; the others join them.) "You don’t know what it was like the last time there was an infestation." (Close-up.) "But daddy has told me enough stories about it—" (Zoom in slowly.) "—that just the thought of it gives me nightmares. Daddy says we lost a huge section of orchard that year. They had to ration out apples all winter." * [Vanilla Cake] "What about the cider? There was still cider, right?" * [Caramel Cider] (emphasizing each word) "Not a drop." (Vanilla lunges down into her face.) * [Vanilla Cake] "No cider?" (Turn to Sugar.) "No cider?!?" (Cut to Lollipop/Cotton/Gelatin/Beeping Bot looking on.) * [Vanilla Cake] (from o.s.) "We need to round up these monsters—" (Pan/tilt up to him, hovering overhead.) "—and we need to do it now!" * [Caramel Cider] "If Mr. Rainbow wasn’t with the produce vendors checkin’ out our produce competition in the Apple Mountains—" (Sugar lets her head drop, crushed.) "—he’d be here tellin’ us to do just that!" (Lollipop approaches the blonde.) * [Lollipop Pops] "I’m sorry, Sugar Pie, but I think Caramel Cider is right. I just wish there was another way we could convince them not to eat them in the first place." (A moment’s thought sets off a brainstorm under the dark violet hair, and she smiles shrewdly as the camera zooms in.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Maybe there is." (Dissolve to a long shot of the town library and zoom in slowly.) * [Lollipop Pops] (from inside) "So, there’s good news and bad news." (Inside the reading room. Several books lie open on the floor around her, and the others are on hand as well.) * [Lollipop Pops] "The good news is that I found a spell that can get the vampire fruit bats to stop wanting to suck the juice from the apples." (On the second half of this line, she floats one volume up for a closer look. Now the camera cuts to Sugar, standing off by herself and not looking too comfortable.) * [Lollipop Pops] (crossing to her) "But in order for the spell to work, I need the bats’ full and complete attention." (Sugar's eyes pop, followed by a gasp.) * [Sugar Pie] "Oh, no." * [Lollipop Pops] "Sugar Pie, I need you to shoot a laser eye beam at the bats." * [Sugar Pie] "Oh, no." (Vanilla whooshes across to her.) * [Vanilla Cake] "What’s the problem? Do you not know how to do it?" * [Sugar Pie] "I do, but it’s not something I take lightly. I’ve made a vow not to use it except in dire circumstances." (Zoom out slightly; Caramel has joined them.) * [Caramel Cider] "This circumstance is plenty dire to me!" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Me too!" * [Vanilla Cake] "Won’t somepony please think of the cider?" (The others aim very funny looks down at him during a beat of silence before Sugar speaks up.) * [Sugar Pie] "I’m sorry. I just don’t like the idea of taking away the thing that really makes the vampire fruit bats…" (leaning toward Caramel) "…vampire fruit bats!" (emphasizing every word) "It just feels wrong!" * [Lollipop Pops] "But if we don’t do this, there won’t be any apples left for anypony here in Jupiter Town. Doesn’t that feel wrong too?" (The camera zooms slowly in on Sugar, at the center of the group, as the large blue eyes flick indecisively from one side to the other. Her face betrays just how torn she is between the two options before the view snaps to black.) ---------- (Opening shot: fade in to the twelve kids and one toy robot outside the town orchard. Sugar stands at a distance facing a line of the others and steps very slowly toward them.) * [Caramel Cider] "So what’s it gonna be, Sugar? Will you do your eye laser on the bats or not?" * [Sugar Pie] "Um…um…" (Head droops resignedly.) "…okay, I’ll do it." * [Gelatin Soft] "Good choice. I knew you wouldn’t side with those icky bats." (Shudder of revulsion; close-up of Sugar.) * [Sugar Pie] (under her breath) "They’re not icky." (Tilt up to Vanilla, soaring to perch on the belfry, on the following.) * [Vanilla Cake] "First round of cider’s on me!" * [Caramel Cider] (now o.s.) "Hold it right there." (Cut to just behind the vexed brown-haired boy, glaring down at the rest of the bunch.) * [Caramel Cider] "We gotta round up these beasts first." (Close-up.) "Time’s a-wastin’." (Wipe to a close-up of Cotton getting a band of yellow cloth tied around his forehead by a farm pony. Some sort of leafy garnish hangs down into view from above its upper edge, and the camera tilts up to show that it is holding a pile of apples in place above the fluffy pink-and-blue hair, including the leaves still attached to the stems. The cotton-haired boy hops merrily into the orchard, bats slumbering upside down on nearly every branch—but not for long. Within seconds, the creatures have woken up, exposing beady black eyes with red-tinted whites, and started after the mobile fruit salad with gusto.) (One of them passes in front of the camera; behind the trailing edges of its wings, the view wipes to Cinnamon walking cautiously toward a tree, a butterfly net held in her magical grip. The prim female brunette is dressed in a full-body protective suit, complete with respirator and a biohazard symbol on the front. Cinnamon's breaths hiss through the equipment as she reaches the tree and floats her net upward, swinging at a sleeping bat and missing. Her next try whacks the branches, waking it up with a screech and knocking an apple loose; the fruit hits her face shield and bursts in a pulpy splatter, and the bat is after it in an instant. Cinnamon lets off one cry of terror before the view shifts to her perspective; she screams and flails about as the bat eagerly licks up the gunk. Her voice is slightly muffled by the face shield.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Ew! Ew!" (Back to her.) "Ewwwww!" (She ran off in a full panic, taking this bat with her and being chased by quite a few others ready for a snack. Cut to another tree; one bat, standing upright on its branch, lashes out its tongue, drags an apple into its mouth, and swiftly sucks it dry. The shriveled thing is dropped and the seeds spat out before Rainbow's multicolored blur flashes up and o.s., sweeping the branches clear of fauna.) * [Rainbow Flavor] (from o.s.) "Gotcha!" (Cut to a long shot of her in mid-hover, the bats scooped up in one foreleg, and zoom out to frame the nearby trees. She zips from one to the next, scooping up every bat she can reach in a lot less than ten seconds flat. At ground level, a giggling Choco walks along, the apples on his head drawing a line of bats, and dumps them at the base of a tree in whose branches a full basket has been placed. He flies trots away, still laughing, and the encroachers start to gorge themselves on the feast he has left for them as Gelatin races screaming past. The bats following his peel off to go after the pile of apples, and a longer shot of the tree shows every branch to be stocked with baskets full of fruit courtesy of Lollipop and Sugar. After the winged unicorn girl sets one last container in place, both of them clear out and a multicolored tornado closes in fast. It settles down around the tree and resolves into Vanilla, who has neatly delivered his captives to the bonanza in the branches. The others gather around, Cinnamon now out of her biohazard suit and Cotton no longer wearing her headband. Cut to the branches; one bat starts to flutter away, but a dirty look from Vanilla is enough to change its mind.) * [Caramel Cider] (now o.s.) "Good work, everyone!" (Cut to her and the group.) "I think we got ’em all!" (Sugar is clearly uneasy; Caramel turns to her.) "Now all we need is for you to do your eye laser." * [Sugar Pie] "Um…oh…are you sure I really need—" (She gets a round of nods from the eleven observers.) * [Sugar Pie] (approaching tree) "Okay." (Cut to the bats munching away in the boughs and tilt down to frame her hovering nearby.) * [Sugar Pie] "I really, really, really hate to do this to you." (voice trembling) "I just hope you can forgive me." (She closes her eyes, focusing all her concentration behind the lowered lids, and opens them to project a light yellow laser. The bats cease their gluttonous activity, every beady black eye training itself on her; a few half-hearted hisses are all they get out before they are completely cowed.) * [Caramel Cider] "Good…now you go, Lolly." * [Lollipop Pops] "All right." (She steps up, lowers her head, and lets her horn blaze at full intensity so that her spell envelops the bats at all the containers in the branches. The pile around the base of the trunk is gone, as are the diners who feasted on it. The invading pests are caught helpless in the combination of Lollipop's magic and Sugar's eye laser, and after several seconds the former winds down in close-up. She looks up with a satisfied smile, then off to one side with sudden concern; zoom out to frame Sugar, her eyes still fixed in the direction of the tree.) * [Lollipop Pops] "You can stop now, Sugar!" (Who does not immediately acknowledge the request, but instead concentrates even harder and even starts to sweat a bit. Snapping out of it at last, she glances down toward ground level; cut to the others.) * [Beeping Bot] "Did it work?" * [Caramel Cider] "Only one way to find out for sure." (She flips a nod upward, which Vanilla returns. As one bat gradually lets its head clear, the boy leans in close and holds out an apple; the leathery mammal sniffs at the offering, then turns away disgustedly and flies off.) * [Vanilla Cake] (laughing, dropping apple) "Yeah! Woo!" * [Caramel Cider] "The crop is saved!" (rearing up) "Yee-haa!" (Rainbow descends toward her.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "We’ll be drinking cider all winter long!" (Lollipop and Sugar cross to them.) * [Caramel Cider] "I want to thank you for your help." (Close-up of Sugar; she continues o.s.) "I couldn’t have done it without you." * [Beeping Bot] (walking past) "Ah, don’t mention it, Cara. It was my pleasure, really." (A round of funny looks at his back.) * [Caramel Cider] (moving off with the others) "Now all we gotta do is sweep up these cores so I can start buckin’ fresh tomorrow mornin’." (Sugar hangs back a bit in close-up, pausing to sniff the air, and glances back behind herself. Zoom out to put a bright red apple in the fore, resting on the grass and getting every bit of her attention.) (Dissolve to a close-up of Caramel standing among the trees. It is now just before sunrise of the following day.) * [Caramel Cider] "Applebuckin’ day, take two." (She watches the first light rise over the distant hills and tenses for action, having taken up her overlooking spot as in the prologue. Here comes the rooster’s crow.) * [Caramel Cider] "Yee-haa!" (floating through orchard) "Time to collect those juicy sweet apples." (Just as before, her fists slam into a trunk. The girl attached to them grins expectantly upward, but the sound of a single object falling and splatting on the ground takes the wind out of her sails in a hurry. Wipe to a close-up of the decrepit fruit, as shriveled and spoiled as all the others ruined by the bats, and zoom out slightly as Lollipop leans down to inspect it.) * [Lollipop Pops] "The spell didn’t work!" (Caramel ditto.) * [Caramel Cider] "You’re darn tootin’ the spell didn’t work!" (Longer shot; all tweleve and Beeping are gathered here.) "I think we’re gonna have to take more extreme measures!" * [Vanilla Cake] "I hear you, Caramel! Come on, everyone!" (He flies off; others follow.) "Let’s track down those vampire bats!" (All stop near a stand of trees in which the bats are roosting, but a pan through the branches discloses the interlopers’ utter lack of interest in the produce hanging within easy reach. One is even sitting on an apple and reading a magazine; when Rainbow offers a fresh one, it is knocked away with a nasty look. She winces at the sound of its o.s. impact; down below, both Caramel, Lemon, and Cinnamon are mildly shocked to see that it has impaled itself on the third’s horn.) * [Caramel Cider] "Wait a minute." (Cinnamon floats the apple loose...) "I don’t think these bats are the ones that sucked my apples dry." (…and lets it fall.) * [Lemon Drop] "But if the vampire bats aren’t eating your apples…" (Zoom out slightly; Lollipop joins them) * [Lollipop Pops] "…who is?" (addressing herself o.s.) "Sugar, you’re our animal expert." (Cut to Sugar, she continues o.s.) "Do you know of any other creature that might be capable of this?" * [Sugar Pie] "I’m sorry. I don’t." (Rainbow and Vanilla descends toward the group.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Well, there’s only one way to find out. We’ll have to catch whoever it is in the act." * [Blueberry Jam] "And how do you propose we do that?" * [Lollipop Pops] (smiling shrewdly) "A stakeout!" (Dissolve to a close-up of the full moon in the night sky, with a few wisps of cloud drifting lazily past as the wind moans in the distance. Rainbow flies up into view; as she speaks, zoom out to frame the thirteen aspiring vigilantes in the orchards.) * [Vanilla Cake] (eerily) "The witching hour!" (Only a few lonely animal sounds greet this proclamation as they look around.) * [Sugar Pie] "Maybe we should just call this off. I’m not sure about the rest of you guys, but I’m…" (half-dazed, looking off to one side) "…really…hungry." (One bright red apple on a branch has drawn her gaze, glowing faintly in the moonlight; in close-up, her jaw hangs wide open, a few dribbles of saliva oozing down her chin as her irises/pupils constrict. After some entranced seconds, she recovers herself and turns to face forward, the camera panning to frame Cinnamon on the start of the next line.) * [Blueberry Jam] (gently) "Oh, Sugar, it’ll be okay. Don’t forget, darling, we’re all in this together." (Pan to frame the rest of the group.) * [Lollipop Pops] (with determination) "That’s right. Nobody leaves this orchard until we solve this mystery. Agreed?" * [All others] "Agreed!" (They start ahead.) * [Caramel Cider] "Does everyone have their signals?" (Lollipop, Cinnamon, Snicker, and Gelatin cast beams upward from their horns; tilt up quickly into the sky, where each is projecting a spot of light onto the clouds that displays his/her own Sweetie Mark. Choco and Blueberry take out a flashlight, but Cotton dips his head briefly and comes up with a lit flashlight gripped in his forelock, angling it to beam his own Sweetie-Marked light overhead.) * [Caramel Cider] "Now remember, only use the signal if you see somethin’ suspicious." (Cotton swings the light directly into her face for a moment.) * [Cotton Puffy] "I got it!" (Caramel shakes her head clear of the glare and falls.) "Something suspicious." (Zoom in to an extreme close-up of the narrowed eyes, which dart this way and that and then pop wide open, then cut to Sugar sniffing at an apple. The beam of Cotton's flash falls over her face, distracting her; zoom out to frame both.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Whatcha doing?!?" (The girl has no immediate response, but snaps out of her reverie with a head shake and trots off. Cotton follows, turning off his light and tucking it back into his hair. As all continue their patrol, Lollipop, Cinnamon, Snicker, and Gelatin are seen to have extinguished their horns.) * [Caramel Cider] "All right, now everyone split up." (They go through an open gate.) "We’ll each patrol our own row of the orchard." (Head-on view, zooming out.) "Whoever—or whatever’s destroyin’ my apples has gotta be here somewhere." (Snicker advances warily through the grove, joined first by Beeping and then Lollipop as the camera pans to follow them. Behind the trailing edge of one tree, the view wipes to a pan past a hard-faced Caramel and Cotton, with Sugar moving off in a slightly different direction from them.) * [Sugar Pie] "I have a bad feeling about this—a really bad feeling about this." (She glances upward and stops; cut to her perspective of an apple hanging several feet up.) * [Sugar Pie] "That apple…" (It goes a brighter red.) "…it looks…" (Close-up; she starts to drool copiously, the camera zooming in slowly on her mouth.) * [Sugar Pie] (voice quivering) "…so juicy…" (Irises go red.) "…and sweet…" (more TBA Category:Candycakes guppies episodes